Meet Me At The Tower
by Flamebird1001
Summary: Jason and Artemis have always been so similar, yet somehow, so different.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is the Jason/Artemis story as promised! Enjoy!**

* * *

It looked exactly the same.

It was a tall tower, probably the tallest in Gotham, with red paint peeling off the slim poles that held it together. It took an effort to climb, seeing as it was so tall and the bars were slim.

But that never stopped Jason.

With expert skill, he managed to land on the lone platform, a single piece of wood that supported the top-middle of the structure. He loved the place. It was so high up and secluded from everything. It gave the best view of Gotham; he could practically see all the lights of all the buildings. He could see the night sky, so dense with clouds that even though he was up here, he couldn't make out a single star.

And it was just an added bonus that this tower lay on the outskirts of Gotham, so Jason was fairly sure Batman would have never been here.

Jason sat down, pulling off his red helmet, exhausted. The drug lords in Gotham were a lot more prepared then the ones in other territories, and Jason had the bruises and marks to show for it. Usually he would be killing crooks in Bludhaven, just to piss off little Nightwing, but sometimes, he just has to go back to Gotham. It was his hometown after all, and more importantly, it was hers.

His goddess.

Artemis.

* * *

**I know this chapter is very, very short, but I'll try to update as fast as I can! This story is just going to be about Jason and Artemis growing up together. I hope you like it! Please Review!**


	2. First Time Meeting

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had school and everything. I had one idea, I was going to write about them being really young and growing up together, but I think I'm going to make them meet when they're both 15, and go on from there. Each chapter is going to be a small snapshot of them at the tower, so there isn't really going to be a lot of action. Just mainly talking. Still, I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and thank you so much for your reviews!**

* * *

Having an arrow pointing at his head wasn't really in Jason's to do list, but hey, things like that happened. Especially if you lived in Gotham City.

15 year old Jason Todd knew the score. He'd lived in Gotham all his life. There were only three things you really needed to be able to do in his part of Gotham. Fight, steal, and evade Batman. Jason was busy doing the second thing mentioned, and he desperately needed a place to hide. So he ran, and then found this huge, metal, tower-like structure. It was tall, like seriously tall, but he'd be damned if he couldn't climb it.

He had to be able to climb it, because the other option would be to get surrounded by a very angry mafia, and honestly, Jason liked the look of his face as it is.

So he climbed. Not too difficult for a boy like him. He looked like a wiry, skinny kid, but he was pretty strong for a boy his age. He managed to climb to the very top of the tower, right to a wooden platform supporting the structure in the middle.

He climbed on top of it, hoping for a brief moment of piece, but then of course, a very, very sharp arrow head was waved in front of his face.

He looked up, and there was a silhouette of a girl with a bow. He couldn't really see her face, there was a huge shadow in front of her, but he could see the wicked arrow in front of his face, and he really wasn't in the mood to be killed.

"Get up," the girl commanded with a sort of throaty voice.

Any normal person would've jumped immediately and probably fled from the scene, but Jason wasn't normal. He was tired and angry and frustrated, and he was the son of an infamous criminal in Gotham. So no, the girl could go stick that arrow up her ass for all he cared.

"Do you have any idea as to who you're talking to darl'?" he asked, adopting a deep, mocking tone.

"I don't care if you're the fucking king. Just get up and get the fuck out of here," the girl growled.

Jason couldn't help but smirk; obviously this girl didn't have much patience. He could tell he was really getting on her nerves. He had this sudden urge to find out exactly who she was, and why the hell she was using an arrow when there were automatic guns for sale in Walmart.

"That's no way for a girl to talk. Why don't you come out of the shadows and show me your face?" he asked, his voice still light and mocking.

The girl growled again, and Jason saw the arrow move slightly.

"Just go, okay?" she said, almost desperately.

This made Jason frown. After having all that open hostility, she sounded… drained. Like she just couldn't be bothered being snarky and all she wanted to do was lie down. She sounded as if though she was wearing a mask, a mask that she had kept on all the time, but suddenly it was starting to crumble, like she just couldn't cope anymore.

He knew that feeling. God, he knew it so well.

"What's your name?" he asked.

This made the girl laugh, a tired laugh. She undid the bow and slipped the arrow behind her. Finally she stepped into the light, and Jason couldn't help but gawk at her.

Not that she was overly attractive. Sure, she was pretty. Hell, she was beautiful, with long, thick blonde hair, a shapely figure and stormy grey eyes. Jason's hormones were going on overdrive, but that wasn't really the reason he was looking so astonished. That was more to do with what she was wearing. Green skin tight pants, black combat boots, green top that showed her stomach (it was so unfair that she had better defined abs then he did) and a green mask. He realized immediately who he was talking to, and he had to curse himself that he didn't figure it out sooner.

"I though Green Arrow was a guy," was all he said.

The girl cracked up laughing, a raspy breathless sound that sounded so right to Jason.

"Green Arrow is a guy, and I'm certainly not him. I'm his protégée, Artemis," she said.

"I thought Green Arrow's protégée was called Speedy and had red hair," he said.

Artemis scowled at that, "Speedy quit. So I'm his new one."

"His replacement?" Jason asked, quite innocently, but he saw her eyes darken at that and he knew he had struck a nerve.

"It still doesn't explain why GA's protégée is in Gotham though," he wondered out loud.

Artemis sighed and sat down next to him, running her hands through her hair in her ponytail. She looked about his age, yet her eyes looked like they had seen a lifetime of bad things.

"I can't tell you that. I wear a mask for a reason," she explained, rolling her grey orbs.

"So you can't tell me anything?" Jason asked.

It was weird, usually he wouldn't press matters like this, but he wanted to know everything about this girl. Not just because she was a hero, he didn't really care about that. It was more to do with the fact that she sounded so lonely, so tired, as if she was running from something she couldn't tell anyone anything about. Jason wasn't exactly a Good Samaritan, but he wanted to know what it was. He wanted to know why she sounded as lonely and as confused as he did.

"Hey, what about this. You tell me what's bothering you, and I'll tell you what's bothering me," he offered.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, giving him a weird look.

"Like pen pals?"

"I guess."

"I've never had a pen pal," Artemis mused.

Jason rolled his eyes this time, and then he got up and sat right in front of her. He extended his hand and looked at her.

"I'm Jason Todd. I'm fifteen years old. My mother is a druggie and my dad is a criminal. I'm a normal civilian thug who enjoys stealing fast cars and faster bikes. I'm afraid of rats, love pizza and hate Batman," he said.

Artemis laughed again, giving him a clear _are you for real_ look. He shrugged, not dropping his hand. Artemis stuck her chin up and grasped his hand.

"My name is Artemis Crock…"

* * *

**Finally, this chapter is done! Hope you like it! Please Review!**


	3. Bittersweet Feelings

**Thank you so much for your reviews! **

**I just want to say now that the story will be progressing throughout the years. It's just meant to be a short meeting between Artemis and Jason, going on throughout the years. As of now, Jason hasn't become Red Hood yet. There will be a lot more talking in the chapters than action. The last chapter, they were both aged 15 and it was set just after Artemis joined the team. In this chapter, it's set a little after the last episode of season one.**

**If the story is confusing or doesn't make sense, please tell me!**

_Artemis and Jason are both aged 16._

"Jason, long time, no see," her throaty voice rang out into the night, making Jason turn around on the wooden platform to greet her.

He smiled lazily up at her, his tall yet gangly body stretched out, "Yeah, like two months," he said.

She smiled back and sat next to him, taking of her mask and placing her bow and arrows on the floor. Jason sat up next to her. In such a short amount of time, the two had grown really close. It started off awkward at first, just telling each other the parts of their lives that they couldn't tell anyone else. After a few weeks of meeting at the tower, they had known each other's stories like their own, and then they began to grow close at friends. It was a backwards relationship, telling each other their innermost secrets first, and then building up to a casual friendship.

But really, they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"So, how come you weren't here on New Year's?" Jason asked, hoping to keep the hostility out of his voice.

"I'm sorry Jace, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. There was this whole thing with the League and well, I was in the WatchTower," Artemis said, almost excitedly.

"Well, I've got some big news to tell you," Jason said, flicking her hair away from her face.

"I've got news to tell you too," Artemis said.

"You go first."

"Do you remember me talking about W- Kid Flash?" Artemis said.

"Uh, Kid Flash? Baywatch? The most annoying Kid on the planet? The bane of your existence? Yeah, you may have mentioned him like, a gazillion times," Jason rolled his eyes.

"Well, on New Year's, he finally kissed me!" Artemis exclaimed, jumping up.

Jason was shocked for a second, and his brain felt sluggish. There was this icy cold feeling in his chest that made it hard to breathe. He felt weird, and angry, and he chided himself silently. It wasn't like he was in love with Artemis or anything, so really, he shouldn't be acting like this just because she's got a boyfriend. He should- he is happy for her.

Except that he's not. He's angry and feels like going up to stupid Kid Flash and punching him in the head. He body feels like ice, like all the blood had been drained from him and there was a queasy feeling in his stomach.

But Artemis looked so happy, so in love, that Jason couldn't bring himself to hate Kid Flash. Anyone who could put that kind of smile in Artemis's face was a good person in Jason's book. It just kind of irked him that Kid Flash had to be that guy, not him.

Still, Jason had no claim to Artemis. He didn't like her, not in that way. So, he forced a smile and said, "Finally. Know I won't have to hear you complain about that poor sucker."

"Shut up," Artemis said, laughing, and hit him on the shoulder.

"As long as I don't have to beat that guy up," Jason warned.

"I doubt it. Anyway, what was your news? Let me guess, Carrie found out your dating her best friend, Annie," Artemis said.

Jason shook his head, smirking at the thought, "Nope, not even close. It's something a lot bigger than my love life."

"Your ego?"

"Batman is adopting me."

"Wait, what?" Artemis shrieked, jumping up, "How the hell did this happen? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I swear to God Jason Todd, you've got five seconds to explain this in full detail!"

"How am I supposed to explain it if you only give me five seconds?"

"Just shut up and talk!"

Jason gave her another mock quizzical look, but noticing the dangerous look on her face that often indicated she was about to punch him made him just get on with the story instead, "So, I was walking at night and I saw the Batmobile, just sitting there, and I couldn't help myself. The car was so good, I started you know, taking off the wheels and stuff. Then, out of nowhere, the fucking Dark Knight turns up behind me, and I know I can't outrun him so I just freeze up. And then he's all like, 'Do your parents know you're doing this' and I'm like 'I doubt it, my mum is six feet under and my dad would be proud of me from stealing from the Batman.' We then just had this long discussion about stuff and he asks me if I live in an orphanage and when I told him I lived alone, he said that he was going to adopt me."

"So that's it?" Artemis said disbelievingly.

"Not quite. He's going to train me. I'm going to become the next Robin. Or Red Robin, when I'm ready!"

"You're shitting me."

"I kid you not. I'm a part of the Bat-family now! With Robin and Batman. I need training first, but soon enough, I'll be there. I might even join your team!"

Artemis tackled him then and there into a hug. Jason hugged back, unable to deny the fact that he loved holding her, loved the earthly smell of her hair and the feel of the muscles in her back.

She leaned away from him, but they were still so close.

"So, can you tell me who Batman and Robin are?" she asked in a low, breathless tone.

"If I did, I'd have to kill you. But look in the papers tomorrow, there should be a clue," Jason smirked.

Artemis got off him and Jason almost groaned at the loss of her. She walked over to the edge and started to make her way down.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she asked.

Jason waved back and answered, "Always."

**Please Review!**


	4. He Has Fears Too!

__**Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! Sorry, this chapter is pretty short and nothing much happens, but honestly I was stuck for ideas and basically just needed a filler for this age.**

* * *

_Artemis and Jason are both aged 16._

"So, how was your first day with the team, Red Robin?" Artemis asks, smiling at the dark-haired boy.

"Great. Fucking fantastic. I loved how welcoming and nice your team is," Jason answered sarcastically.

"Give them a break. There's bound to be some hostile feelings. I mean, you're practically Robin's replacement," she said.

Jason glared at her and Artemis put her hands up in surrender.

"Like how you're Red Arrow's replacement?" he asks rudely.

"Okay fine, low blow. But anyway, it was your fault too. Maybe if you stopped scowling all the time," Artemis suggested.

"Please, you know the whole scowling arrogant thing is part of my sex appeal. If I stopped that, people would actually think I was nice."

"Really, Jace, I wonder how you even have girlfriends."

"Like I said, Arty. I'm bursting with sex appeal."

Artemis snorted in disbelief and messed up Jason's hair.

"But really," Jason said, "Is KF gay? 'Coz he and Robin look way too close, if you know what I mean."

Artemis hit him on the head, "He's my boyfriend. I don't think he would be gay."

"Just asking, just asking."

The two were silent for a moment, surveying the city of Gotham in front of them. Jason liked this about Artemis; the two could have a moment of silence without it being awkward.

"Artemis," Jason said, and Artemis turned to look at him.

She had a puzzled look on her face, probably because of Jason's tone of voice. His usual snark was gone, replaced by a young, uncertain voice that Jason only let out around Artemis.

"Will the team ever accept me?" he asked, finally voicing his fears.

Artemis held his hand and leaned into him, a hint of a smile on her face, "The first time I was on the team I insulted every person, told the team I had a crush on Superboy through the mindlink and let the villain get away. If the team can accept me after all that, I'm sure as hell they can accept you."

Jason leant towards her, knowing he should thank, knowing he should say something to show that she managed to help him. But he was Jason Todd after all, and thanks were one thing he didn't do. So instead of saying the words, he hugged her, holding her tight, breathing in her divine, earthly smell. He pulled back after a minute, a smirk decorating his features.

"You had a crush on Superboy?"

* * *

**I know! Sucky chapter. I promise it will get more interesting! I'm building up to it!**

**Also, I have another idea for a story, but I just need some of your opinions. What do you think would be the biggest fear for Artemis, Robin, Kid Flash, Ms Martian, Superboy and Kaldur? I was just wondering what each one would fear, and I would really love it if you told me!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please, leave a review!**


	5. Dreams Can Come True

_Artemis and Jason are both aged 17._

He's much taller now; Artemis barely comes up to his neck. She hates it, and tells him frequently that he's way too tall for his own good, but honestly, Jason likes it. He likes being taller than her; he likes the way her body fits next to his; almost as if she was made to be at his side. He likes that she has to lift her head to speak to him, drawing more of his attention to her graceful neck.

She's lying by his side now, curled up together on the wooden floor of their tower. With her this close, he can feel the slight shudders she makes, sobbing softly. She stayed dry-eyed throughout the whole ordeal, especially when a member of the league or the team were nearby, but now, since she's finally alone with him, she can let it out. Artemis has a reputation to keep, but only when she's alone with Jason will she ever let her mask slide.

"I- I can't believe it," she whispered hoarsely, barley able to speak through her tears.

"No-one did. Tula was our teammate-no, our friend. She didn't deserve to go like that," Jason replied, almost viciously.

If it had been anyone else, they might have been shocked by the amount of anger in Jason's voice. But it was Artemis, and she understood him better than anybody else. This was Jason's way of masking his sadness, his grief. He showed his feelings with violence and anger; it was the only way he knew how.

Artemis drew herself up, wiping her eyes on the hem of his Robin cape. Jason had officially become Red Robin now; much to Dick's annoyance. Jason was tired of always being compared to the first Robin, always being reminded that he was second, so he decided to give himself a new identity. Not very creative, but it worked for him.

Artemis, on the other hand, was in her civvies. She had been spending a lot more time focusing on her school work and less time with the team. It wasn't really what she wanted, but her mother insisted that she should focus on her school work, and her extra-curricular activities should come second.

"It's just so hard to deal with it. The league keeps saying that it's normal to feel grief, that we should be sad, but Jace… I'm scared," she whispered, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"I know," he murmured into her hair.

"I mean, it all feels so real now. Death seems so much closer. I don't think I've ever felt fearful of death before, but now, it's like I suddenly realised that the good guys don't always win, and the bad guys don't have any moral ethics. I never realised how savage it could be. And now, with the whole break-up thing with Wally, I don't think I've ever felt so alone."

"You have me."

"I'll always have you."

"Always," Jason echoed.

They sat together for a while in a comfortable silence. She's so close to him, and the smell of her hair is so powerful, so intoxicating, Jason wishes this moment could last forever. Of course, what would make it even better is if he was kissing her, his lips pressing onto her soft, plump ones; his hands pulling off that irritating ponytail, winding into her thick, blonde hair.

"Put your uniform on," he says, standing up suddenly.

"What?" she asks,.

"Look Arty, the best way to relieve your feelings is to go bash up some crims. You with me?"

Artemis looks at him for a bit, and then a smile slowly spreads across her face. She grabs his hand and pulls herself up, a sparkle finally re-entering her eyes.

"Just give me two minutes."

* * *

With a sickening crunch, Jason's fist connects with the thief's jaw, sending him reeling in pain. A swift kick in the gut, and the man is crashing to the floor unconscious. Most of his cronies are on the floor next to him, still dazed from Artemis and Jason's assault. There's one man, trying to run away, but Artemis is on it. She quickly aims with her bow, and Jason can't help but watch as she draws it back. She looks so fearless, so fucking beautiful; Jason has to tear his gaze away from her. It's not like he's never seen her use her bow before, it's just that whenever she's using it he's sort of preoccupied with bashing up people, and now is the first time he's ever had the joy of just watching her.

Artemis releases the string, and the arrow opens up into a net, which obviously gets the target.

After the rounded them up and alerted the police, Jason and Artemis move away, watching in the shadows as the police handle the thugs. They jump into a shabby looking alleyway, Artemis breathing very heavily through her nose.

"Damn it! I haven't done any of this in so long, I think I'm out of shape!" she said, leaning on the brick wall behind her.

"Well, you look fine to me," Jason said, smirking.

"Anything with boobs looks fine to you," Artemis retorted.

Jason smiled; putting on a killer smile that he knew drove women crazy. He walked towards Artemis, putting his hands on either side of her on the brick wall. He bent his head lower to her, so his forehead and nose were barely touching her. Her breath was still heavy, either because she was still out of breath or for another reason, Jason didn't know.

"Artemis," he said quietly, using his lowest tone.

He didn't really know what to say after that, in fact, he didn't even know what he was trying to do. It turned out that Jason didn't even need to bother talking, because Artemis grabbed his costume and crashed her lips on his.

Jason was rigid with shock for a moment, and then, when he figured out that no, this wasn't a dream and yes, Artemis Crook was really kissing him, he finally responded. He kissed her back, one hand tangling in her hair and the other resting in on her hip. It was everything Jason dreamed a kiss with Artemis would feel like. It was fiery, fierce and passionate, just like Artemis herself. Her hands were tugging on his hair, and when her legs wrapped themselves around his torso Jason couldn't help but groan.

Then, all of a sudden, Artemis let him go, pushing him slightly away from her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "God, that was probably too forward of me."

He leaned closer to her, and she put her hands on his chest.

"Don't be. I've wanted this for a while," he said softly.

Artemis looked at him, pure shock written all over her features.

"Really?"

"Really. Ever since we were fifteen, I've had a thing for you."

"And it took you this long to act on it?" Artemis asked with a smirk.

"Firstly, you were with Wally. Secondly, I think you were the one who acted on it," Jason replied, bringing their faces closer.

Artemis loops her arms around his head, standing on her toes so she can look straight into his eyes. There's an easy smile on her face, and a devilish glint in her eyes.

She leans in closer so their lips are only a millimetre apart.

"Well then what are you waiting for, Jay-Bird?

* * *

I finally finished this chapter! And also, young justice will be airing again soon! Yay! Anyway, hope you like it, please review!

Thank you to all those who left suggestions about what the teams' greatest fears would be, I'd really love it if you had some more! Especially about what Wally, Kaldur and Superboy would fear.

Thanks again!


	6. Birthday Suprises

**Sorry for the long wait! I haven't really done anything in ages, so I hope this chapter is okay!**

* * *

_Artemis and Jason are both aged 18._

It was a freezing cold night in Gotham, one that made Jason wish his tights were made out of something warmer, like wool. Artemis was next to him, both of them on together on patrol. Jason kind of wished that he could snuggle up to Artemis, bury his frozen fingers into her soft, blonde hair and hold her warm body next to his, but Artemis was pretty strict about keeping the hero thing at a professional level. No cuddling, kissing or holding hands while on patrol or on a mission.

"Well, this is fun," Jason said pleasantly.

"Speak for yourself. I can barely hold my bow," Artemis said through gritted teeth.

She shuddered violently, and Jason rolled his eyes.

"It's freezing outside, and yet you still choose to wear an outfit that reveals your stomach? Not that I'm complaining," he added.

Artemis glared at him, "It's my hero outfit. I didn't really consider the weather when I designed it."

She shuddered again, and Jason couldn't help himself. He hugged her from behind, letting his body warm hers.

"Jason-" she started, but he cut her off.

"I'm saving you from getting hypothermia. Just shut up and deal with it," he told her sternly.

Artemis rolled her eyes and hit him weakly on the shoulder, but relaxed into his body nonetheless.

"It's a pretty slow night," Jason stated.

"That's because all the criminals are smart enough to stay inside with the heaters on," Artemis replied, "It's a dead place. Let's just get out of here."

"Woah, are you actually suggesting skipping out on patrol? Who are you and what have you done to Artemis Crock?"

"Shut up. Nothing is happening here and there's something I wanted to show you," Artemis said, disentangling herself from Jason.

"Race you!" she yelled out, and then disappeared from sight.

Jason swore, who the hell was he supposed to win a race when he didn't even know where they were going? He ran and followed Artemis anyway. After a bit, the path that Artemis was leading him to seemed so familiar, Jason finally twigged where they were going.

They were heading towards the tower.

As they approached the tower, Artemis stretched her hand out, meaning to get there first, but Jason couldn't allow that. He sped up and caught Artemis around the stomach, lifting her off her feet and twirling her around so that Jason's back could touch the metal frame of the tower.

"Cheat," Artemis rasped.

"Oh yeah, that's rich coming from the girl you raced me without even telling me where we were going!" Jason told her, kissing the back of her head.

He put her down, and started to climb the tower with Artemis right behind him. When he finally got to the top, he saw the place had been re-decorated. Streamers hung from around the metal poles, and a HAPPY BIRTHDAY banner was stuck near the front. As Artemis approached she quietly turned on the fairy lights she had draped around the place.

To others it may have looked cheap and tacky, but to Jason, it was just perfect.

"Happy Birthday, Jason," Artemis told him softly, kissing him on the lips.

Jason kissed her back, then drew away slowly, "Babe, this is so amazing. How did you know?"

"I bullied Dick into telling me when your birthday was a couple of weeks ago," Artemis admitted sheepishly.

"You have to be the world's best girlfriend," Jason told her.

"Huh, this has to be the first time you've called me your girlfriend," Artemis said thoughtfully.

Jason pulled away, looking worried, "You don't mind, do you? I mean, we're not moving too fast or anything, right?"

Artemis laughed softly, "No, no. It's not that. I like it, I really do. I like being Jason Todd's girlfriend."

"And I like being Artemis Crock's boyfriend."

"So, do you like it?"

"I love it, Artemis, I really do. Probably the best birthday present I've ever gotten," Jason said earnestly.

"Good," Artemis replied.

She then pulled him down and brought his lips over hers, kissing him with a fierce passion that seemed to always be there whenever they were together. Jason kissed her back, wanting it to never end.

Artemis finally pulled away, making Jason groan.

Smirking, Artemis asked, "Don't you want to see what I got you?"

"Yay, present time!"

"God, you're such a child," Artemis said, laughing. She dug around in her quiver and produced a square parcel.

Jason took it and quickly unwrapped it, only to find the one thing he'd wanted for ages.

"How the hell did you find out?" Jason asked her, his eyes widening

"Dick really sucks at keeping secrets. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Artemis told him.

"I think I'm going to have to punch Dick," Jason said, a blush beginning to colour his cheeks.

Artemis laughed, and kissed him on his cheek, "Don't worry," she said, taking the Twilight book out of his hands, "It'll be your dirty little secret."

Jason growled and mashed their lips together again, his embarrassment fading as he kept kissing her.

Artemis pulled away again, and Jason was actually ready to scream in frustration.

Artemis must have noticed, because she grinned widely, curling her fingers into the front of his shirt.

"That was only part one of the presents. I still have something else to show you."

"Oh yeah?" Jason growled, "Where is it?"

Artemis laughed, pushing him off and started descending down the tower.

"Come over to my bedroom and I'll show you."


	7. Wedding Shenanigans

**I'm sorry! I'm so very very very sorry that I took ages to update! I've had school and other things, and everything just got a little hectic. Anyway, there really is no excuse, and I'm sorry for making you wait for so long! So, here it is! I don't really know where this came from, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing, but I hope you like it! I think I have only two more chapters to go!**

**Also, I'd just like to give a heads up that I might not be writing more this story for some time. No, I'm not abandoning it or anything, I just have some Wally stories that I never got around to writing, and in light of this seasons last episode, I really think that it's time that I write them. So please, bear with me, but I promise you I will finish this story!**

* * *

_Jason and Artemis are both aged 19._

Jason hated weddings. He likes a good party and all that, but seriously, weddings? All the stupid vows of love and commitment, how many of them really lasted? Jason has seen way too many marriages fall apart too believe in all the wedding vow crap. He believed in falling in love- Artemis can testify to that- but he doesn't see the point in having to be married. If two people love each other, can' they just stay together? He really doesn't think it's necessary for it to be 'official' by signing a piece of paper.

And that's why he's sitting alone on a well decorated table full of food, scowling into his drink as he watched Roy and Jade have their first dance as a married couple.

There are people all around him, clapping and teary-eyed as Roy and Jade dance. M'gnn's practically weeping and shooting Conner loaded looks, while Dick and Wally are catcalling and showing off to their girlfriends. Oliver looks as happy as ever, and Dinah is hugging him, tears streaming down her face.

Another thing Jason's never gotten- why the hell do women cry at weddings?

There's a sharp jab to his shoulder and he turns around to see Artemis, her eyes looking at little watery as she whispers to Jason.

"You can stop scowling now. Jeez, you're acting as if you're getting tortured or something," she whispered to him.

"Honestly, right now I wouldn't mind getting tortured," He whispered back.

"It's a wedding, Jace. What have you got against them anyway?" Artemis asked him.

"I don't see the point in it. If two people love each other, can't they just say it? Do they have to write it down on a piece of paper? And also, I hate how emotional people get," he answered.

Roy and Jade finished their dance, and Artemis started clapping again while glaring at Jason.

"So you're saying you would never get married?" she asked.

Jason gulped, he knew that tone. It was the watch-what-you-say-buddy-because-we-are-going-to-have-an-argument-and-whatever-you-say-will-be-held-against-you tone that Artemis used when Jason said something particularly stupid.

"Um…" he said, wishing he had Dick's charm when it came to saying the right thing.

Apparently, 'um' wasn't the right thing to say, and as soon as the band started up again, Artemis left and stalked out onto the dance floor. Jason watched mournfully as she danced with Zatanna and Racquel, wishing he had been quicker to say something better.

He got up, hoping to get a refill on his soda water, and accidentally walked into Barry Allen.

"Oh, um sorry!" Jason said, jumping back quickly.

"Don't worry about it kid," Barry said good-naturedly, waving off his apology, "having a good time at the wedding?"

Jason gave a non-committal shrug.

"So, when are you going to pop the question to Artemis?" Barry asked with a wink.

Jason choked and spluttered, "Um, I'm-We're only nineteen!" he managed to say.

There was a flurry of movement and suddenly Wally was there, looking at Jason bug-eyed, "You're going to marry Artemis?" he said loudly with disbelief.

"No!" Jason told him angrily, but Wally had already sped off, presumably looking for Dick.

Jason glared at Barry, because really, it was his fault that Wally thought Jason was marrying Artemis, but Barry was already walking away, laughing his head off.

Jason walked on, heading towards the drinks bar. He wished that the entire League wasn't here so he could have gotten a drink with some serious alcohol. His head was already splitting, and the pounding music of the band wasn't exactly helping.

"When's the big day?" a soft voice whispered in his ear.

Jason jumped back, glaring at a smirking Dick Grayson.

"There is no big day, okay? I'm not marrying Artemis!" Jason yelled at him.

Dick just kept smirking, "That's not what Wally said."

"Piss off, Grayson," Jason growled.

Dick laughed, putting his hands up in a surrendering motion, "Alright, alright. I'll go keep Barbra company. She's probably sick of talking to Wally's girlfriend, Jinx, anyway. But bro, if I were you, I'd avoid Oliver. He's not exactly whelmed about the news."

Jason rolled his eyes as Dick walked off. Great. A pissed off Oliver Queen. Just what he needed.

He refilled his drink and was about to take a sip when he heard someone call his name. Jason turned around to see Jade, wheeling her mother towards him.

"So, I heard about the engagement," Jade said slyly, smirking at him.

"Look, Ms Ngyuen, Jade, it's all just a huge misunderstanding. I'm not marrying Artemis anytime soon," he said calmly.

Paula narrowed her eyes at him, "what? Is my daughter not good enough for a Robin or something?"

Jason's eyes widened behind his sunglasses, "No! That's not what I meant! Not at all! Um…"

"Relax, Red Robin. My mother's just messing with you. Enjoy the party. But don't get too close to Artemis," Jade warned, smiling as she watched Jason tug his collar in discomfort.

Okay, now Jason had to find Artemis and get her out of this crazy place before someone else accused them of being engaged. He really hoped no-one would tell Artemis. Maybe he could get her out of here before someone blurted it out?

Avoiding as many people as possible, Jason navigated his way through the place, looking for Artemis. He got the occasional pats on the back and 'congratulations' but he did his best to ignore them. Jeez, what was with superheroes and gossip? Stupid Flashes and their big mouths.

He got a glimpse of a dark, satin green dress, and Jason immediately ran towards it, pulling the person inside out of the dance floor.

"What?" Artemis asked angrily, but there was a sparkle in her eyes.

"Look, we need to get out of here. People may or may not think I'm getting married to you and we should probably leave before we make a scene or something," Jason said as fast as he could. He tried tugging Artemis along with him, but Artemis stood her ground.

"Now why would anyone think that?" she asked, with just a bit too much humour in her voice.

Jason glared at her, and then groaned, "Okay, who told you?"

"Zee and M'gnn started telling me which one of them would be the best bridesmaid, so I kind of figured out from there. Oh, and then I got the 'talk' with Batman about eloping and stuff," she said, still smiling as if this was a laughing matter.

"Aw shit, I totally forgot about Bats. I'm going to have to avoid him too," Jason said.

"But I don't get it. I thought you didn't want to get married. Ever."

"That's not what I said, Arty. I'm not going to say I want to get married now, and I don't know if I ever will. But I love you, okay? Can we leave it at that?" he pleaded.

Artemis stared at him for a minute, her grey eyes outlined with black narrowed. She smiled softly and said, "Yeah, I guess I can live with that. But Jason, you're still going to have to clear out this mess. I'll see you at the tower when you're done," she said, leaning in close and kissing him passionately. She pulled away and smirked at him, and then disappeared in the crowd.

Smiling and feeling kind of dazed, Jason turned around to see a very angry Roy Harper and Oliver Queen looking at him.

"Shit."

* * *

**As always, please review!**


End file.
